Conventionally, various types of coating processes are performed on surface layers of cutting edges of razor blades or microtome blades. By way of example, in Patent Document 1, a DLC (diamond-like carbon) layer is formed on a base plate with a predetermined intermediate layer in between.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-340672